Of Cocktails and Vampires
by Amakatsu
Summary: Supercorp Vampire AU, special request. Kara gets spotted by Lena one night and panics.


_Alex was going to kill her._

Supergirl circled the sky that night considering her options. The hunger gnawed at her-a deep ache, suffocating. She cursed silently to herself wondering if she would make it home. _Forget it_.. She thought as the strength began to leave her. She stopped her flight and hovered above the street, she spotted a crowded building near by, and figures drifting in and out. Gently she drifted down into a back alley and kept an eye on the main road, waiting. Soon a figure broke away from the crowd and kaira seized her chance.

_Just one bite._

Lena was having a stressful night. Mountains of paperwork, countless meetings and a cocktail party. She had only just been able to politely escape when her assistant, Jess, went missing. Lena ventured down the street in the direction she last saw the woman go-tightening her coat around herself. Home and a bath, she thought sighing wistfully, when a noise caught her attention. Curiously she stepped towards an alley, squinting to see in the dim lighting. As her eyes adjusted she was able to make out two figures: one taller, hunched over the , Lena would have the good sense to move on and certainly would not continue to edge closer-but something beckoned her forwards,. She felt drawn to the scene, as if an invisible force pulled her closer, unable to tear her eyes away or stop her advancement. When she was just ten paces away, the clouds shifted allowing the moon's light to shine through, and Lena couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped her throat. Illuminated were the two figures, one was Jess, who lay limp in non other than Supergirl's arms. The Super had a firm grip on one of Jess's wrists, lips firmly pressed to the vein. Slowly, the hero pulled away, Lena watched hypnotized as the woman's blue eyes shone red-the same color as the blood now dripping down her mouth-before reverting back to their normal cobalt. Suddenly, as if becoming aware of herself, Supergirl's eyes snapped over to Lena before widening.

They both had the same thought.

_Oh shit. _

_Oh Rao, Rao, Rao! _Kara panicked internally as she flew holding onto none other than Lena Luthor.

"I can't believe this."

Kara needed to replenish her powers, just a quick feed, that's all she stopped for. She had even avoided the throat, just like Alex told her, wrist gashes were easier to explain. She thought she'd been careful-but she was spotted. THe moment Kara had com back to herself and noticed Lena standing there, she immediately attempted to hypnotize the woman, in hopes of altering her image perception, but to her dismay it didn't work. In a moment of panic Kara willed lena to sleep briefly and took her back with her.

Alex is so going to kill me.

She had sent off an SOS message to Alex right away, and wasn't surprised to see her sister waiting as Kara landed in the apartment.

"Hey, I was already on my way here when y-" Her adoptive sister froze and her eyes grew wide, "_is that Lena Luthor_?" She hissed.

"I have a problem." Kara said breathlessly as she deposited Lena on her couch.

"Kara, your teeth are showing." Alex absently mentioned, Kara quickly retracted her fangs until they were only just noticeable.

"I was drained from the fight and I stopped on the way-"

"-Kara you didn't."

"-I _had_ to, and well," She fiddled nervously, "Lena, um, might have seen me."

"What! _Kara_."

"I know, I know!"

"So why did you bring her _here_?" Alex asked exasperated.

"I don't know, I panicked!"

"You-ugh, well didn't you alter her memory?"

Kara huffed, "that's not exactly how it works," Alex gave a sigh, Kara continued, "I tried Alex, it didn't work!"

"What does that even mean? How can it not work!"

The two continued to argue as Kara grew anxious and Alex annoyed. They suddenly fell silent as a groan came from the coach.

"Oh shit." Alex whispered. The sisters stood still as they watched Lena rouse from her induced sleep. The Luthor blinked, appearing slightly dazed; she sat for a moment in confusion before her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Holy-Supergirl and feeding-Supergirl is a vampire!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't use that term myself…"

Lena gasped and whirled around, staring at them in alarm. Kara gave a half smile and an awkward wave.

"Um.." Alex cleared her throat, "Sorry, Miss Luthor we had to deal with the situation in such a…" Alex glanced to her sister, "rushed manner...but this is about public security and we needed to brief you as soon as possible, we don't want to alarm you" She explained in her FBI tone, attempting to keep the woman calm. "I work personally with Supergirl here-I'm an agent." She slowly flashed Lena her badge. Lena relaxed slightly but her gaze remained wary.

Seeing as Kara seemed to lack the ability to speak, Alex continued with her best explanation, trying to show confidence.

"Supergirl's, _situation_, is a well guarded secret, the people are already uncomfortable with extraterrestrials, for safety reasons, it would be best for only a few-if any-were to know. Now that you have knowledge to that, we need to make sure you won't tell anyone else."

The Luthor's eyes darted back and forth between them but lingered more on Kara.

She straightened her back and tried to soothe her fluttering heart, "I suppose you won't just take my word for it."

"No, unfortunately not. You're going to have to stay here until we get the right paperwork sorted out."

"I see, and I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice?" Lena asked, eyebrow lifting in a perfect arch.

"No." Alex replied simply, staying guarded. Lena held her Luthor persona together as she asked one last question:

"How long will you keep me here?"

Alex looked again at her sister who still chose to stay silent. She sighed and answered. "Indefinitely."

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since Lena was, well quite literally, abducted. Although she held little fear towards her captors (who were inclined to abundant amounts of pizza and movies), it was tedious to be kept (mostly) against her will for so long. But, it gave her ample opportunity to observe Supergirl, and keep notes. As a scientist, she had no reason to deny the proof being presented to her, and she wasn't cemented in her world views so much that she wouldn't be able to change her mindset. Obviously, vampires exist-or vampiric beings anyway. She would not give up the opportunity to learn as much as possible about them. It was hard without her lab and the little contact she had with the outside world, (limited to a monitored call she to a very concerned Jess, informing her that she decided to take a vacation), Lena wasn't too worried about her job, as Head Researcher of LuthorCorp, she made sure each of her employees could function independently, and with little need of direction from her-no, what she really missed was her various projects. She sighed again and curled up on the couch she had grown familiar first few days had been a jumbled mess of paperwork, questioning, and a conversation with a displeased looking man.

Who had just entered the apartment. Lena turned her head in the direction of the door as it swung open immediately on guard.

"Miss Luthor," J'onn tilted his head in her direction; she returned with a strained smile, and a carefully raised eyebrow. Agent Danvers followed in after, along with a sheepish looking Supergirl. "We thought about your suggestion, and we all believe it would be the best course of action."

Lena felt her heart pick up in excitement. Over the past few days during the agreements, Lena had offered a solution. In return for her continued silence, she would be allowed to, within reason, to observe Supergirl and her behaviors.

"But," Alex interjected, "you won't be allowed to leave the apartment for a while longer, and you must stay under our surveillance." Lena half expected that outcome, after experiencing how protective Alex is.

"Very well." She agreed easily with a brief glance to the blond superhero in question. The others seemed equally relieved and confused to her easy agreement.

"Good. Agent Danvers, Supergirl, I'll trust you to handle the rest." J'onn nodded to Lena before turning and leaving.

Alex sighed after the door closed, "I have to get going," she said as she took out her phone. "Remember," she directed at Lena, "I have my eye on you," then she turned to Supergirl, "and _you_ be careful." The Agent threw one last look to Lena before grabbing her jacket and leaving.

After the two departures Supergirl and Lena sat in comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Lena, Supergirl looked unsure; she twirled her fingers and bounced on her feet every so often, the sight was odd to see, it made her look, for a lack of a better word, human. Though, Lena was content to let her suffer, and reached for the remote.

A few moments later and Supergirl came to hover above the couch.

"So…" she began.

"So…" Lena replied amused.

The hero bit her lip in thought, and opened her mouth only to close it again. She cleared her throat, "um, what are we watching?"

Lena smiled to herself.

"Leeeeeenaaaa." Kara whined. The heiress gave her an unimpressed look. Kara pouted at her, "I want to watch the _Lion King_!"

Lena sighed, "just a few more tests, now sit still," she murmured back. Kara sighed but obeyed.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Kara asked the Luthor.

Lena stayed silent as she worked, and Kara almost thought she wouldn't reply, finally she replied, "well, Supergirl-"

"Kara."

Lena's gaze shot up in surprise. Kara opened her mouth shocked at herself, but she knew she could trust Lena.

"M-My name, is Kara." She said softly, turning slightly away as she felt her cheeks warm. Lena nodded slowly.

"Well Kara," Lena began voice softer, "I suppose, I'm interested because I simply want to _know_. You're existence breaks all the laws of science, and as a scientist, I find that fascinating, and I have this desire to just _know, _to _search, _and _learn._"

Kara watched enraptured as Lena's usually tense features began to relax, and her green eyes lightened in excitement. The hero observed how she talked with her hands, and sometimes went off on tangents about various theories-and, not for the first time, Kara realized how beautiful Lena is.

"-and...what?"

"Hmm?"

Lena smiled baffled at her, "you're staring at me with this...this look."

"Oh.." Kara said softly, "I don't know I was just thinking that you look so relaxed talking like this, and it's…" _exciting, beautiful, pure _"..nice."

"Well, I'm sorry for being such boring company until now," Lena said lightly.

"No!" Kara yelled, then back tracked, "uh I mean, you were great-good, good company, perfect company I just um…" Kara looked down at her hands embarrassed, before the sound of laughter grabbed her attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm only teasing Kara." Lena laughed.

"Right.." Kara said softly smiling back. The hero contemplated on this woman's ability to leave her in a babbling mess, and she wished to get a hold of herself. After all, Lena wasn't her friend.

Lena wasn't going to stay.

None of it would last for ever.

One day she would end up alone.

"What are you thinking so intently about?"

Kara snapped herself out of her trance, trying to shake her dark feelings.

"Oh, nothing, it's stupid." She laughed running a hand through her hair, but she had trouble shaking the heavy feeling.

Lena didn't look convinced, but she didn't pry. "OK. Why don't we move on to basic questions."

"OK, what else do you want to know?"

They already had covered questions on Kara's various abilities, followed by demonstrations, and Lena furiously writing, it felt like they had covered most of it.

"I want to move on to the more intricate details, for example origin and such."

Kara nodded hesitantly.

"For starters, does Superman share your same need for blood?"

"Well, Kal-uh Superman, doesn't need blood because he grew up on earth, although he has the teeth and abilities, he doesn't...need, as much, so we're a bit different because of that."

"Different how?" Lena asked.

"Well…" Kara twiddled her thumbs, "life span wise, and stuff." She said softly.

Lena paused in her writing for a moment, "you have an extended life span then?"

"Um," Kara swallowed, "I'll out live a normal human, definitely, but I'm not sure...I don't know about Kal, only time will tell, we just speculate." She shrugged, the dark feeling creeping up on her.

"That…" Lena hesitated, "that must be hard."

"Sometimes."

Lena looked at her intently, and seemed to debate on something, "I think that should be enough for today, you wanted to watch a movie?"

"I told you I would be fine."

"I know, I just want to keep you company."

Lena sighed as she took out her keys, their relationship had turned into a deep friendship, and Lena was now allowed to return to her own apartment. Kara had insisted on going with her.

She removed her key and began to push the door open."Fine but I-" Soon she was cut off when Kara pulled her away from the door and against herself. Lena would have been highly aware of how close they were if not for the sounds of gun shots. She felt more than heard Kara cursing, the blond gently took Lena and guided her away from the opening.

"Wait here."

Lena nodded and swallowed trying to calm her shaking hands. Grunts and smacks sounded and Lena closed her eyes, her heart was too loud, her breathing too out of control. A moment later she felt a presence at her side and started.

"Hey, it's me it's just me." Kara whispered crouching down beside her, blue eyes still alight from her fight. "I'm going to call Alex to take a look at the place, for now let's just go back."

Lena nodded still trying to calm her racing heart, beginning to feel light headed. Kara looked at her worried before seeming to make some type of decision. Suddenly Lena was picked up, held strong in Kara's arms.

"Ah-Hey! I can walk." Lena said embarrassed.

"I know."

"I...I don't really like flying."

"I know." Kara replied, smiling softly at her, "don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Lena believed her.

"Are you sure-yes...yes I know… of course I trust you.." Kara glanced behind her, phone to her ear checking on Lena, "it's just-...yeah...OK, I'll keep you updated. Bye." She sighed and her stomach churned. With slight hesitation she made her way over to Lena.

"Hey, that was Alex." She said softly. The brunette glanced up at her briefly. "She-we, know more about your attackers, um…" She fiddled nervously with her hands. "Oh Lena...I don't know how to say this."

Lena looked at her intently feeling dread sinking into her.

"Lex hired those men." Kara whispered, as if any louder and the words would physically hurt Lena.

It was like a hole had opened up in her chest. Lex, her brother Lex, wanted her dead. All she could think is _why_?

"I shouldn't be surprised-normal siblings argue, Luthors attempt to get each other killed." Lena joked, _'what am I even saying right now?' _

"Lena...I'm so sorry." Kara said.

"Don't be. It doesn't really matter." _'It hurts so much.'_

"Don't say that. Don't play this off. Not with me."

Lena didn't reply, she felt like her throat was closing up.

Lena began to cry.

Kara surged forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm just so tired of being alone." Lena gasped in between sobs, "I have no one left, Lex was the only one-the only one there for me. The only one who cared."

"You have me. You'll always have me." Kara reassured her. "I'll never leave you alone, I know exactly how it feels."

Lena remembered suddenly how Kara lost her family, and how with her long life, she could easily out live her loved ones. "I'm sorry you have to live like this." Lena whispered to her lifting her head to look into cobalt eyes.

It might have been Kara's hidden desires, or the way Lena's green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, but for some reason Kara offered the unthinkable. "What if...what if there was a way for both of us to never be lonely again?"

Lena looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Kara suddenly felt sheepish; "well, there's a way to...to well, turn, people to be like me."

Lena gave a breathless laugh, "I guess you really are a vampire."

Kara wrinkled her nose in response.

Lena smiled softly before turning back to the subject at hand, "would you...would you do that for me?"

"Yes." Kara replied breathless, glancing down at Lena's lips. "Yes I would."

"OK," Lena nodded gaze flickering, "OK."

Kara leaned forward and captured her lips.

It wasn't until a few weeks later Lena made her decision. If she were being honest with herself she had decided on that night, but she always gave her decisions time before finalizing.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked anxiously, excitement in her eyes.

"Yes." Lena replied. "I want to spend all my life with you Kara Zor El."

After that every motion was a blur, lost in heat. Lena felt herself being gently lowered to the couch, then Kara was kissing her again, her lips then trailing down her neck, giving extra attention to her pulse point. When her teeth sunk into her flesh it felt like fire, suddenly her blood was alight, and she wanted more. More of _something_, of that feeling. A strangled sound escaped her throat and she pulled Kara to her tighter. The blond licked at her neck, her movements gentle but sure. She eased herself out of Lena's grip momentarily, to free her wrist. Lena watched as Kara bit into her own wrist taking a small mouthful of blood. Then the blond lowered and connected their mouths. The taste was sharp and metallic but changed to sweet, like a dessert wine, and Lena drank it. The feeling coursing through her could only be described as euphoric. Lena could barely contain herself, it was as if her soul had been touched. All through the change Kara whispered sweet words to her. Her mind went blank and she wrapped herself into Kara.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Kara whispered.

"I know." Lena managed back.

The rest of the night they spent in bed together, exploring, taking their time, knowing they had close to an eternity together.

"Here we are." Kara said hovering in the air.

Lena floated next to her, a little apprehensive, still not used to her new abilities. "Hmm, we first met in an alley like this you know? Pretty full circle."

Kara laughed, "yeah I guess it is." She smiled and stretched her hand out, "you ready?"

Lena smiled back, and took her hand. "Yes, I'm starving."


End file.
